


It's All Because of You

by ash_just_ashh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1:43 am, Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Cheating, Dumb people, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Gay, Gay Bar, Iambored, Idkwhat I am doing, Inspired by Music, M/M, NOT SAD, Not Good, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Out of Character, Please read, Random Characters - Freeform, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Second Chances, Stars, Still, Time Skips, Tsuki is dumb, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yachi and Yamaguchi past, Yamaguchi and Terushima, angry, deadchi, second fanfiction, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_just_ashh/pseuds/ash_just_ashh
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a fight, next thing they know, Yamaguchi is kissing another guy at a party infront of Tsukishima.A few years later they meet up again, just not how they expected.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this story is bad but I hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this.

"Yamaguchi, can you just shut up? Everything you say is completely useless, I really don't need to hear it. I am not in the mood right now and it is all because of you" Tsukishima throws his bag to the floor irritated. "I..." Yamaguchi was about to apologize but he cut himself off, he didn't want Tsukishima to treat him like that anymore, he hated it. "Well do you know how much I have to put up with having you as my friend and lover?! You always have this terrible attitude and I had enough of this! It is probably because of your little trauma that you became worse than before..." Yamaguchi spat out without giving it second thought, he became irritated by the man's saltiness. "Well even with my 'little trauma' I got to be in the starting line-up unlike you, you were the only first year who didn't get to be in the starting line-up since you are practically useless" Tsukishima stared at the shocked and sad face of the adorable freckled boy.

 _'Huh? What am I saying? I don't mean anything I am saying...I can't stop myself.'_ Tsukishima was frowning while staring at the freckled boy "Isn't this enough proof that you are not needed? You only hold us back, you know? I don't understand why you don't stop playing already" Yamaguchi looked at his face looking for any sign that will tell him _'He doesn't mean that'_ However he finds none. "Apart from being useless, you are annoying and irritating, you already made my day worse than it already was since that is the only thing you are good for." Tsukishima said harshly still standing at the doorway not moving an inch. His face only showed signs of irritation, the slightly shorter male could only think it was directed towards him.

"Tsukki...W-Well it is not my fault! I still try my best unlike you who is afraid of getting hurt!" His voice was breaking, he felt a lump on his throat, his eyes were getting blurry from the tears threatening to fall. "I am such a fool, you know? You can only treat me like shit, this would've never happened if I didn't break up with Yachi. I can't believe I love you, we are fucked, we will never work and all because of that repulsive attitude of yours. Man... You only make me feel useless like always, maybe if you-" Tears were already falling down his face onto the floor. His heart ached and he felt absolutely useless. He tried to be 'strong' but he was already crying, Tsukishima's words repeating in his head over and over again.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima was getting mad, he loved Yamaguchi. He truly did. He doesn't know why he is saying this when he does not mean it. "No I-" He was once again cut off by Tsukishima. "Are you deaf too now? I said shut up, I don't want to hear it." Tsukishima proceeded to sit on the couch and turn on the tv, pretending that Yamaguchi wasn't even there. Pretending like he never said anything to him. Pretending like Yamaguchi didn't mean anything to him.

It would've been silent if it wasn't for Yamaguchi's muffled sobs, _'Why...Why do you have to hurt me like this...I can't take this. Am I really that annoying that you can't bear to hear my voice..? I am sorry...I now I am useless but just...Stop it, don't pretend like I am not here...don't make me believe that I don't matter to you, it hurts Tsukki.'_ Yamaguchi after a few minutes decided he had enough, so he wiped his tears and headed to the door.

"Fuck you, Tsukishima." His voice sounded cold alarming Tsukishima. Maybe he went to far. Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak but Yamaguchi already left leaving a shocked Tsukishima behind. "Tadashi..." Tsukishima's eyes were getting blurry, he realized what he had said regretting it immediately. He wanted to go after him but he knew he had hurted him too much. How could he face him?

 _'I am sorry Yamaguchi...'_ Tears were now rolling down his face, he didn't mean to say that. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut this wouldn't have happened? He knew all that Yams has said was true. _'You are right Yamaguchi, I really have a disgusting attitude, huh? It is all my fault. I am sorry that I said that, I will be a better man'_ The blonde male chuckled at his own thoughts, hating and cursing himself mentally while more and more tears rolled down his eyes. He was afraid of Yamaguchi leaving him, nobody besides him ever stayed by his side this long since Tsukishima's attitude drove everyone away. Tsukishima stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, he looked at his reflection, water dropping to the sink and eyes red. 

_'Pathetic'_ Was the only think he could think of as he stared at his reflection.

He got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to make himself some food. He decided to make some rice with eggs because it was the easiest and he was not in the mood to create good looking food. The only person on his mind was the adorable freckled boy, oh how he regretted saying those cruel things. He only wants to grab him by the hips and give him a kiss, and apologize for everything he said. He needed help, he messed up really bad, he needed someone to talk to.

Tsukishima grabbed his phone and scrolled through the name of contacts until he found the one he was looking for: Deadchi (Aka: Daichi)

* * *

**Deadchi 💀💀**

**Tsukishima:** Help. I messed up.

 **Deadchi 💀💀:** Huh? This is new, what is wrong?

 **Tsukishima:** I made Yams cry, he probably already hates me. I told him horrible things.

 **Tsukishima:** What am I supposed to do? 

**Deadchi 💀💀:** You should try to apologize to him, but apologize properly not just a simple "I am sorry" Also explain to him what made you say that.

 **Deadchi 💀💀:** Oh and don't do it over text, make sure you meet him in person and go slowly. Bring him a gift or something too, don't stress too much about it; it is not your fault. Things like this will happen a lot but make sure you guys don't start fights for little reasons, it will ruin your relationship. Contact him so you can meet up with him and properly apologize.

 **Tsukishima:** It really is my fault though, I called him useless and pretended like he didn't mean anything to me. Ughh I messed up so badly I just want to punch myself in the face.

 **Deadchi 💀💀:** Listen to me, it is not your fault. I know Yamaguchi means a lot too you, surely enough you wouldn't do anything to harm him on purpose. When you meet him in person you will explain everything, how you didn't meant what you said, how much he means to you and how much you regret saying those words. Yamaguchi is a nice guy, he will at least hear you out. But you cannot back down and don't be sarcastic. 

**Deadchi 💀💀:** It will go great, trust me :)

 **Tsukishima:** Thank you Daichi, I will now be calling Yamaguchi. Goodnight.

 **Deadchi 💀💀:** Goodluck and goodnight.

* * *

After finishing talking with Daichi he scrolled through his contacts to find 'Tadashi', he clicked on the contact and pressed the phone sign to call him.

It was ringing but no one answered, he thought he might accidently missed his calls so he called again, and again and again for 11 times until he finally gave up. _'It is obvious he did it on purpose, he clearly does not want to talk to me. I don't blame him though'_ Tsukishima went and turned off the lights. Then headed to his bedroom, he was tired and just wanted to sleep at the moment. _'Crying sure took a lot of energy from me...'_ And that was his thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the whole chapter sadly, I honestly want to punch Tsukishima. Also while rewriting this I just got a new idea for a new story, maybe I should calm down since I haven't finished this story.

It was already day time, sunlight getting to the room by the gaps of the room curtain. The alarm went off waking up Tsukishima, his eyes were swollen and he was worried. _'It's already morning, I wonder how he is doing. He probably hates me now. Ugh I messed up badly, I really just want to slap myself in the face'_ Tsukishima stood up and went to get breakfast _'I wonder if he will go to school today.'_ The whole morning since he woke up, his thoughts were filled with Yamaguchi. He would connect every single thing, no matter how little it was, to Yamaguchi. Oh how much he regretted saying those things. He knew he had hurt Yamaguchi, he knew it was his own fault and he had to apologize.

After breakfast he went to brush his teeth and changed into his school clothes.

"I will be going now, see you later." Tsukishima was waving goodbye at his mother who looked at his face and said "Kei...Are you alright? You seem sad and just off" Tsukishima's face show a hint of surprise but after a few seconds it went away. "Yeah I am fine, just got to take care of some stuff...Anyways bye" And with that he left leaving his mother behind.

On his way to school he noticed Yamaguchi was nowhere to be seen. _'Maybe he went to school earlier to not see me?_ ' Tsukishima wanted to think as positive things and just be as positive as he could be but deep down he knew that Yamaguchi wouldn't go. After all, the look he had when Tsukishima said all those things was indescribable, Tsukishima would never be able to forget it. Somehow he didn't notice he got to his destination until he bumped into someone.

"Ugh watch it Saltyshima, why do you look so distracted?" Hinata rubbed his head whining about his head hurting and how he should be more careful while walking "Seriously, pay more attention" Tsukishima couldn't care less. In the distance he could hear a "HINATAAA!!YOU DUMBASS CHEATER" He turned his head and saw Kageyama, blush on his face, running towards them. That was Tsukishima's cue to get away from there fast, however he didn't make it in time so he was accidentally involved in this mess.

"How dare you do that! That was not fair you dumbass" Kageyama rambled, moving his hands in a weird manner. Hinata was laughing saying something between the lines "I win Kageyama!" while hugging him to calm down. Surprisingly it worked seeing as Kageyama hugged him back with a tint of blush on face. Tsukishima was confused to what was happening but still let out a snarky comment. "Woah...What do we have here...? Has the King finally found his other half? Who would've thought we would get to see Your Majesty bowing down to someone else" Normally Yamaguchi would laugh at his comments but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly it felt like there was a giant black cloud on top of him weighing him down.

Kageyama had to be held back by Hinata as he was launching himself at Tsukishima. Tsukishima had this weird look on his face that only showed guilt and sadness. This caused Hinata and Kageyama to stop moving, out of nowhere they tried to cheer him up doing weird things though nothing worked. Tsukishima noticed this but decided not to say anything, the cloud getting heavier and heavier. The three of them got moving, the weird duo talking about random things that to any normal human being wouldn't make sense. They said "Bye" to Tsukishima as they got to their respective classrooms.

Tsukishima had a bit of hope on finding Yamaguchi sitting on his seat making his chest feel lighter, and with that bit of hope he opened the door. The weight on his chest went back to how it was before, seeing as how Yamaguchi was not present. He now had a frown on his face visible to everyone in the classroom. He started walking towards his seat and sat down while taking out every single thing he needed for today _'This is going to be a really long day'_ And with that last thought classes began without Yamaguchi.

****

Yamaguchi woke up by his mother saying "Hey, Tadashi it's time to get up" He sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around his room not remembering clearly what happened yesterday. He groaned and stood up walking to the bathroom where he washed his face to come down and eat breakfast. _'I don't feel like going to school today...I can't face him. What if he hates me for the things I said to him yesterday? What if he does not- Stop it Yamaguchi Tadashi! It was his fault for treating me like shit. Ughh... I still don't want to go to school today...'_ Yamaguchi looked up to see his mother in front of him so he took this opportunity to ask her. "Mom can I ask you as question?"

"Of course honey, what is it?" His mother answered looking back at him with a small kind smile, looking at his face with a hint of sadness. "Is it okay if I skip today? I am not feeling my best..." Yamaguchi was fidgeting with his hands waiting for her answer. His mother seeing how distressed his lovely son was she only had one answer. "Of course, I don't know what happened yesterday but I hope things get better. It is going to be alright, okay?" His mother watched him nod his head in agreement. "Thank you, mom" He gave her a tender smile and went back to his room, locking it behind him. Yamaguchi decided that he was going to clean his room, a change for the better. _'This is going to be really boring and interesting'_ He thought upon seeing his messy room, it was so messy he could put something that will be clear to see and it would still get lost. That's how messy it is.

Yamaguchi started cleaning his room, finding random objects along the way he didn't even notice disappear. Before he even noticed his room ended up looking like a cleaning master with his wand gave the room a whole makeover. Whatever Yamaguchi found was not important until he saw picture of him and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was smiling at the camera while Tsukishima was looking to the other side with a scowl and pink dusted cheeks, the pictured was framed with a weird pattern. The quality was bad but Yamaguchi still heald it dear, watching this framed picture brought good memories. When everything was fine, no comments that could hurt someone that deeply, funny moments, adorable moments; it was just perfect. How did it came to this? What exactly happened that would get Tsukishima like this? There were a lot of questions with possible answers running through his head but he never came up with an exact answer. He finally realized that this was enough and he deserved better than that, no matter how much he loved him. _'I deserve better than that, I shouldn't be thinking too much about it. I have to let go and realize who I am. I am a boss! I shouldn't let anyone bring me down'_

This gave Yamaguchi a lot of confidence so he went to his closet and took out some clothes to wear. He needed to have fun instead of dwelling over a guy who would treat him like trash, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Have fun.

****

School was over for Tsukishima and it was time for students to go to their clubs. Tsukishima headed over to the club room, somehow still expecting Yamaguchi to be already in there. He could only find Sugawara and Daichi making out not noticing Tsukishima until he said "Excuse me, sorry if I am interrupting something but um can y'all stop now? I honestly didn't have to see that." Sugawara and Daichi turned their heads aggressively facing Tsukishima who had a neutral expression. "Ahem" Daichi cleared his throat before he began speaking. "I am sorry you had to see that, you got here a bit earlier than usual so you caught us by surprise haha" Daichi laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Yeah you are surprisingly early...Why is that?" Sugawara added looking around the room never meeting Tsukishima's eyes. "No specific reason. Just felt like coming in earlier assuming nobody would be here, I guess I was wrong. And it is alright, just next time go somewhere more private." And with that their interaction ended. The other members going into the clubroom having no idea why the atmosphere was so rare and awkward.

The rest of the club time Yamaguchi never appeared. Some were asking where Yamaguchi was to Tsukishima and he didn't know what to answer with. Yamaguchi didn't answer to any of the calls he received so there was no way to know where he was. Tsukishima had a frown on his face and the whole practice he was just off. There was some kind of aura radiating from him that alerted others to not mess with him at the moment. Apart from that, practice was normal. Hearing the loud sounds the ball made when it hit the floor, cheering, a certain someone taking off his shirt, and some people occasionally making out in the corner of the gym. That was how his day went, it was boring. He missed Yamaguchi even though it was just one day at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see I am not good at writing Tsukishima ^^' Well thank you for reading!! I appreciate it :)


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the party Terushima hosted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time!!! I hope you like this chapter :) I finally uploaded again, I am happy about that. Happy New Year by the way!

For the next 3 days, Yamaguchi was nowhere to be seen. He didn't show up to class or to practice. This was starting to worry Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi wouldn't answer his calls only to his texts. The practice was not the same without Yamaguchi being there. No one would back up Tsukishima's comments anymore, and he started acting more distant. This was worrying Tsukishima. Suddenly a phone started ringing, everyone started asking whose phone it was. "It is mine guys, calm down," Daichi spoke out. Everyone calmed down. "It is Yamaguchi." This caught Tsukishima's attention. He went up to Daichi and asked, "What did he say?" Daichi was taken it back by how desperate Tsukishima sounded at the moment. "Calm down Tsukishima, I haven't talked to him yet," Daichi said, covering the phone microphone. "Oh right, sorry," Tsukishima said, retreating a bit. "Hey, Yamaguchi. What is the matter?" Daichi waited a few seconds for a response. "Oh... Alright, we will try to be there. Thank you for inviting us." Daichi responded after a few seconds of talking with him. Nobody knew what Yamaguchi said. They wanted to know. "What did he say, Daichi?" Sugawara was the one to ask, stealing the exact words from Tsukishima's mouth. "Yamaguchi invited us to a party, it is not in his house. It is in Terushima's." Daichi replied to Sugawara's question. "He said if we don't have any plans, we can go. He also said that we should have some fun. It's been a while since we went to a party."

"So, do y'all want to go? Or should we use the extra time we may have to practice some more? The party is tomorrow." Daichi stated, looking at every single team member that was now gathered around him. The team took a few minutes to decide. Their faces lit up. "We are going!" All of them said in unison, including Tsukishima. "There is no way I am missing this one. We can also take this opportunity to talk with Yamaguchi," Nishinoya said, swinging his arms up in the air. Tanaka following his movements while saying, "Hell yeah!" Hinata jumped on Kageyama from excitement. Luckily he caught him. All of the members were being all lovey and stuff. It made Tsukishima feel even more lonely. He still had hope. He believed that Yamaguchi would come back to him. He wanted to think that. But deep down, he already knew, he probably was not coming back.

Practice ends, and Tsukishima hurries home. The wind was feeling weirder than usual the air was colder. The walk home was uncomfortably quiet. He grew used to Yamaguchi's usual bickering. He loved hearing his voice. It sounded like a sweet melody, better than his music. He wanted to see him again. _'Maybe this will be an opportunity for me to get to talk to him again,'_ Tsukishima thought to himself, looking up at the sky and seeing the stars. _'Oh- The stars remind me of Yamaguchi's freckles.'_ He smiles at his silly thought. It hasn't even been a week, and Tsukishima sounded like he hasn't seen Yamaguchi in years. Tsukishima got home. He removed his shoes and placed them neatly. He greeted his parents and remembered to tell them about the party. "Hey Mom, Dad, do you have a moment?" Tsukishima spoke out after gaining their attention. "What is it, sweetie?" His mother replied, sweetly. The dad turned to see Tsukishima and gave him a questioning look. "There is going to be this party tomorrow and, I was wondering if I could go?" Tsukishima was fiddling with his thumbs, unsure of what their answer may be. His parents looked at each other for a few minutes, and like if they read each other's mind, they nodded. "Of course you can, Kei. You never attend parties. This could be a good change." His father replied, somehow, with a tint of joy on his face. Tsukishima thanked them and went to his room. There was nothing else to do. He was counting down the time left for the next day to come. Never in his life has he been this anxious to attend anything at all. But this could be a chance for him to talk with Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima soon fell asleep after doing his homework. Tossing and turning in his sleep as if he was having a nightmare. Suddenly, Tsukishima woke up, glancing around the room to look at the time. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock. _'5:51 am, seriously? I better fall back asleep,'_ Luckily for him. He fell back asleep almost instantly after he placed his head on the pillow.

*****

It was time for the party, Tsukishima got ready. He didn't really try to dress up as well, just put on whatever he could find first. He was ready to go. He waved goodbye to his parents and headed to the party. The whole team was waiting for him outside. Nishinoya was jumping up and down with Hinata following behind him. Tanaka was also really hyped and was hyping Nishinoya up. Everyone was really excited about this party. Tsukishima walked up to them sighing, _'This is going to be a long ride...'_ Daichi had a car behind him "We got everyone, right?" Daichi asked they replied with a yes. "Alright then, get inside." He pointed at the car, "You are driving?" Nishinoya asked, looking at Daichi with amusement. "Yes I am, now get in." Daichi spoked out, and as if it was a king's order, they all go inside it. "Ugh...It is a bit cramped in here." Tsukishima said, pushing Kageyama, trying to adjust himself. "You're all going to have to endure it, or you can go walking," Daichi started the car, heading to the party. "Don't worry, guys. It's not going to take long. " Daichi smiled. After about 13 minutes, they got to the house where the party was being hosted. All of them got out and headed inside, hearing the loud music playing.

Tsukishima has been handed something to drink. He just accepted it. So far, the party has been going really well. Now, Tsukishima just needed to find Yamaguchi. He went around asking other party members if they have seen Yamaguchi. Some did, but they would always lose him. "Thanks," Tsukishima said, heading to the next person to ask. He caught Bokuto, heading closer to him. When he was close enough, he could see Bokuto was with another person. _'Wow...I wonder who could the other person be,'_ He said in his head sarcastically. "Ahem..." Tsukishima cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention. As expected, it worked. Both of the guys turned to see Tsukishima with his hands in his pockets. Akaashi looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "Have y'all seen Yamaguchi? I can't find him anywhere," Tsukishima asked, folding his hands. "Oh, he actually went to the right, where the dance floor is located, along with some drinks. Maybe you can find him over there." Akaashi changed his face to a neutral one. More butterflies appeared on Akaashi's stomach, his face getting slightly red. Tsukishima turned around and started heading over the direction Akaashi said Yamaguchi would be. "Thanks, you can continue now." Tsukishima turned to see Bokuto with a grin on his face, looking at Akaashi. Akaashi wrapped his hands around Bokuto's neck and started kissing Bokuto. Tsukishima quickly turned away.

Tsukishima spotted Yamaguchi, quickly heading over to him. Unlucky for him, people were getting in his way, making it harder for him to get to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima pushed some people and finally, after some struggles, got to Yamaguchi, opening his mouth to say something. At that moment, Tsukishima's heart dropped. Eyes wide open, and hand twitching. Yamaguchi had his hand on Terushima's neck, giggling in between kisses. The kisses becoming more heated. The blonde's hand clenched into a fist, the eye's narrowed upon seeing that scene. Suddenly, he pushed Terushima off of Yamaguchi. "Hey... What's up, dude? What is your deal?" Terushima gave him a sign of confusion, with a little smirk on his face. Tsukishima grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him down to the floor. His mind was blurry. He wasn't in control anymore. The only thing on his mind was the scene. Tsukishima started punching Terushima in the face once he got on top of him. Terushima was kicking and covering his face. At the same time, he was trying to push Tsukishima off. This suddenly turned into a big fight. Bokuto and Oikawa stopped what they were doing and quickly pulled them away from each other. Tsukishima struggled against Bokuto's grip, with Terushima doing the same with Oikawa's grip. "Tsukishima stop it!" Yamaguchi suddenly yelled out, looking at him straight in the face. Both boys calmed down, letting Oikawa and Bokuto relax. "Yeah man, chill out," Bokuto was confused about the situation but let go of Tsukishima. "I don't know what is happening but you guys need to calm down, I had to stop kissing Iwaizumi for this," Oikawa complained, his grip going loose before letting Terushima go completely.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tsukishima?!" Yamaguchi asked, cupping Terushima's face and looking to see if there are any bruises or blood. "Well, you were kissing Terushima. What did you expect me to do?!" Tsukishima's voice was full of pain, not wanting to accept the fact this just happened. "It is your fault for treating me that way. What did you expect?! For me to just sit there and take it?! Hell no." Yamaguchi turned to face Terushima, his hands around his neck. "We are done, by the way." And with that, the whole world came crumbling down for Tsukishima. He knows he messed up. And now, there is nothing he could do to fix it. The whole house went quiet, loud music was the only sound you could hear. Yamaguchi continued to kiss Terushima, knowing that Tsukishima was still watching them. Tsukishima couldn't take this, he can't believe this. The only thing he can believe is that he himself is one of the worst friends and boyfriends someone could ever have. Yamaguchi made that very clear.

Tsukishima bit his tongue, prohibiting the tears to come out. His mind was a mess, with mixed feelings he couldn't tell apart. "Fine." Was the only thing Tsukishima could let out before walking out of the house. Behind him, he could hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi saying, _'Shit'_ while the usually loud, Karasuno team, went quiet. Nishinoya tried to go after Tsukishima, Tanaka stopped him. Guessing that this is probably not a good time. It started raining, Tsukishima getting soaked in water. Water falling on his face, mixing with the tears coming out. It finally happened. Yamaguchi finally had enough. And there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It noticed that it was really long, and now I got insecure about my writing. But anyway, here is chapter 3 :)


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drift apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can enjoy this chapter. I feel like this chapter will be hard to read ^^'' Sorry

A few days have passed by after the party, where everything went wrong. Everything has been awkward between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Everywhere they went: Practice, School, and inevitably on their way home. They would see each other whether they liked it or not. 'This is the worst,' Tsukishima thought to himself as he saw Yamaguchi get inside the gym. Both boys could only stare at each other before quickly turning their head away, not wanting to see each other's faces.

"Hey Daichi, don't you think this is getting out of hand? I mean- Tsukishima changed a lot since the day of the party. For example, he doesn't make those annoying, smart-ass remarks. Plus, he seems to care about what people think of him. This is scaring quite a bit." Tanaka spoke out, staring attentively at Tsukishima. "I guess you are right. The thing might be that he is scared that more of his friends might leave him, all alone, again. What happened at the party must've scarred him. " Daichi looked at Tsukishima, with an expression that could only show pity. Sugawara walked up to both of them and asked, "What are we talking about here?" Dachi turned to look at Sugawara, his expression turning to a slight smile. "Just how Tsukishima changed after the whole Yamaguchi and party incident." Sugawara mouthed the word 'Oh'

"Well, yeah, he has changed a lot. He has become more distant with others than before. And, he doesn't even try to make others irritated. By the way- I know this is not a good time but, Yachi and Kiyoko said they had something to tell the team." Sugawara said, "Well, this is certainly not a great time to say something, but it must be something important if it comes from Kiyoko and Yachi." Asahi spoke out of nowhere. Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka yelled. All three of them said that Asahi should stop doing that. "Sorry," Asahi scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously, "I didn't mean to scare you guys, but I think we should group the whole team tonight. They must have something important to say. They looked so nervous today. Even Yachi is clumsier than usual," Said Asahi laughing before his expression changed to one of a curious look. 

Dachi clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the team. "Everyone," Daichi cleared his throat, "Kiyoko and Yachi, has something important to tell you guys, so would you guys stay after practice and hear them out?" Both girls gave them a slight smile that made both Nishinoya and Tanaka faint. _'I have a feeling I know what this is going to be about.'_ Tsukishima thought to himself, avoiding the gaze coming from Hinata. _'And why has everyone been looking at me like that? Do they feel sorry for me? Because they really don't need to, I am fine. I will get over what happened at the party.'_ Tsukishima thought, mentally slapping himself for causing such a scene at the party. "Of course!" Said Hinata smiling. "If it is for our queen Kiyoko, I am sure all of us could stay. Right guys?" Tanaka smiled at Kiyoko. Everyone wanted to know about what these two pretty ladies had to say. "Well then, let's keep practicing," Sugawara said, clapping his hands, imitating Daichi.

"Sugawara, would you accompany me to the gym storage closet?" Daichi smirks while looking at Sugawara and the closet. "Of course, Captain." Sugawara winked at him, leading him inside the storage closet. 'Ugh... not this again...' Tsukishima thought to himself, scrunching up his nose in disgust upon seeing what has happened. This was not the first time this has happened and, it certainly was not going to be the last. As if he has read his mind, Nishinoya said, "Yeah... This is not going to be the last. This is going to happen with Hinata and Kageyama too. I have witnessed it, and believe me, it is traumatizing." Nishinoya shuddered at the thought of experiencing this again before walking away and meeting with Asahi.

"Yeah, I definitely do not want to see that. Just the thought of it makes me want to bleach my eyes." Tsukishima muttered while walking past Yamaguchi, not even acknowledging his existence. They acted like strangers now. 

***

The practice has ended and everyone has gathered to hear what Kiyoko and Yachi had to say. "Thanks for staying behind, guys," Kiyoko smiled at everyone. Yachi was standing beside her, fiddling with her fingers and her cheeks were flushed. Kiyoko cleared her throat and looked at Yachi with a tender and warm smile. This reassured Yachi, causing her confidence to have a boost, "We have something i-important to tell you guys," Yachi said stuttering, she soon calmed down when her hand was squeezed. "So um... Over time, you guys became family to us. All of us would rely on each other and help each other no matter what happened, and since I see you guys as my family, I thought that we wouldn't keep this a secret from all of you." Kiyoko continued, clearing her throat and nervously looking at everyone's eyes. "You have been hiding a secret?!" Yamaguchi asked, his mouth agape in surprise. "Yamaguchi, please let her finish," Ennoshita spoke, softly but firmly. "Oh-sorry," Yamaguchi chuckled before clearing his throat. "Thank you," Kiyoko said " I don't want you guys to see me any differently from how you see me at this moment but- I am a lesbian and, I am in a happy relationship with Yachi. " She said quickly, closing her eyes, while the grip of her hand tightens a bit. The whole gym went quiet. They were all in shock with no words to say. 

Everyone turned to see who was responsible for that comment. "What? I am right though, am I seriously the only straight person on this team?" Tanaka laughed at their faces, "Hey! I am also straight, you bald idiot!" Nishinoya yelled out while pointing a finger at the straight-male. "OHOHOHO REALLY NOW!" Tanaka laughed "OH- I AM SURE YOU ARE," He said sarcastically. "I HAVE PROVE THAT YOU ARE GAY NISHINOYA," Everyone lay back as they saw the two boys arguing whether Nishinoya is gay or not, "Well, I have a picture that says otherwise, dear Nishinoya," Tanaka waved his phone, "I- How did you get that baldy?!" Nishinoya calmed down but his voice still sounded fired up. "I AM NOT BALD" Tanaka yelled out, "And you guys are always making out in almost every single part of the school, and with my misfortune, I find myself running into those scenes," Tanaka said while Nishinoya and Asahi mouthed an 'Oh' With no words to say.

"I guess this went well," Said Yachi smiling seeing at how everyone accepted them and congratulated them, "Yeah, I am so glad I have all of you," Kiyoko said smiling, at Yachi before giving her a chaste kiss. "Congratulations, I will be going now," Tsukishima congratulated both of them before picking everything and heading out, "Wait!-" Nishinoya said, "Look guys- I know you might be worried about what happened at the party but, just don't. I am over it. I even have a girlfriend already, so please don't feel sorry for me. Thank you for the concern," Tsukishima said turning back to meet their eyes and turning again, getting out of sight. 

And that is how the rest of their high school years went by. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima drifted apart, Tsukishima going his own way with his girlfriend and Yamaguchi going his own way with Terushima. They wouldn't look at each other. If they had to talk, it would be as simple and as quick as possible. The team didn't like the changes, it felt uncomfortable. No matter how hard the others tried to force them to work this out, it never worked. They would say everything is fine, they are fine, no hard feelings, but the tension between them said something else. In the end, both of them buried their feelings deep down. They don't treat themselves as past friends anymore, just strangers. All of this didn't felt real to any of them. They were inseparable. They were the moon and the stars reincarnated, but this time, the stars decided to leave the moon. This time, the stars decided they would shine without the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't really figure out what to write even though I had it all planned. Poor Tanaka, being the only straight one must be tough.


	5. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight little meeting between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this isn't as good, I hope you enjoy it!

A few years went by, Tsukishima kept in contact with his former teammates while Yamaguchi didn't contact them that much. One night, Tsukishima was going to the bar as usual. Specifically, a gay bar. While walking, he spotted someone walking past him. 'Wait-- Is that Yamaguchi?' Tsukishima thought, looking behind him to confirm his suspicion. Yamaguchi was walking beside someone, laughing and being all lovey. _'Not that it matters. I already am over him,'_ Tsukishima thought as he continued his way to the bar. _'He probably already forgot about me,'_ Was his last thought before entering the gay bar. It wasn't run down or anything like that. It was pretty decent, and the people there were acceptable, _'I am finally here,'_ He went over to the bar's counter. He ordered a drink when suddenly a guy came over to him, "Hey, what are you doing here alone?" The guy asked, sitting next to him while ordering a drink for himself. "Nothing really, just thought I should come here." Tsukishima chugged down the cup, setting it down. "Well," The guy said in a singing tone, "Want to have some fun?" he said suggestively. Tsukishima wasn't taken back by this comment. He has done this many times. With guys, girls, and non-binary people. Basically, almost everyone. "Let's go," Tsukishima grabbed the guy's arm and guided him to the bathroom.

***

The guy moaned while they both finished. Both males were panting, trying to be as fast as they can to leave the bathroom. Tsukishima pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt, ready to head out. "Are you already leaving? Why don't you come over to my house? We can have more fun," The guy said seductively, grabbing on to Tsukishima's hand. "Let go of me." Tsukishima gave him a glare that sends a shiver down the guy's spine. However, he didn't back down. _'There is no way I am letting him leave me.'_ The guy thought, trying to get him to go to his house. Tsukishima pulled his arm back aggressively, "Listen to me," Tsukishima inched close to the guy's face, "I already had my fun with you. I don't need you beside me if that's what you want." Tsukishima walked out of the bathroom stall, stopping for a moment, "Don't try anything, because it won't work." Tsukishima left the bar, leaving an angry dude behind. "What is wrong with him? Did he really think I fucked him because I was into him? Pathetic," Tsukishima chuckled while heading home. A message popped up on Tsukishima's phone. It was Oikawa, and he messaged the group chat.

* * *

**Gay Hangout (except for some...)**

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Heyyyy

**_Sugawara:_** Heyy Oikawa, 

**Kenma:** What do you need?

**Atsumu:** Yeah, what's the matter

**Oikawa😙✌️:** WELL... SOMEONE HERE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY

**Yaku:** Who is it, Oikawa?

**Mattsun:** I-

**Makki:** Don't do this, Oikawa

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Mattsun and Makki--They both got a secret they don't want to say

**Tsukishima:** Just spill it out 

**Iwaizumi:** I am growing impatient. Just say it already, Oikawa.

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Sorry, 😔 It is not my job to say it.

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Will you do the honors, Mattsun??? :)

**Mattsun:** I will make you pay for this

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Yeah Yeah, whatever 🥱

**Suna:** Just say it.

**Kuroo:** It can't be that hard 

**Kenma:** Smh

**Mattsun:** Can I?

**Makki:** Yeah, it's better than Oikawa saying it.

**Yamaguchi:** Spill the tea.

**Mattsun:** Me and Makki are dating.

**Makki:** And we have been

**Makki:** For a while now.

**Asahi:**...

**Nishinoya:** We've been knew

**Akaashi:** Yeah, it is obvious.

**Bokuto:** Yeah, dude! Like-- everyone in this group knows.

**Sakusa:** And more if we have proof. Like Suna, showing us all the pics.

**Oikawa😙✌️:** I-

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Why am I the only one who didn't know about this? :( I feel left out 

**Tanaka:** Well, maybe because you were too obsessed looking in the mirror

**Oikawa😙✌️:** Nuh-uh! I also look at Iwa-chan

* * *

The conversation continued. Tsukishima, having no part in it. _'Ughh-- I can't stop thinking about him,'_ Tsukishima thought to himself as he recalled the event that happened the night before getting to the bar. He had arrived home. "I wish I had talked to him. Though things wouldn't go back to normal even if I talked with him." Tsukishima sighed, feeling heavy. "I think I had a bit too much to drink," He walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. "Maybe I should try inviting people over to my house. It's lonely and quiet." Tsukishima drank the water and grabbed his phone, debating whether he should call Kuroo and Bokuto to hang out. _'I am not sleepy, but it's really late. What time it is?'_ Tsukishima checked his phone to see the clock marked  1:12 am, _'I will send them a message first to see if they are awake,'_ Tsukishima texted Bokuto and Kuroo to check if they are awake. Unsurprisingly, they were still up and with more energy than ever. Tsukishima asked them to hang out, to which they agreed to.

***

"I thought we might need this," Bokuto said, holding cans of beer. "Thanks, come on in." Tsukishima opened the door wide, letting the two males in. "You have a nice house here, Tsukki." Kuroo checked the house, looking around. "One, I told you to stop calling me that. And two, thanks." Tsukishima grabbed the cans of beer from Bokuto's hand, opening some and putting the other in the fridge. "Here," Tsukishima handed them their drinks. "So, what's up?" Bokuto asked, taking a sip out of his beer. "I just couldn't sleep." Tsukishima drank his can of beer, "Are you sure? Or, you couldn't stop thinking about him," Kuroo asked suspiciously. "Hm," Tsukishima hummed, taking another sip to try and avoid his question. "Nope--It ain't working this time," Kuroo said, taking the beer away from Tsukishima. "Ugh-- it's because of both." Tsukishima took back his beer, "Did you see him or something?" Bokuto asked, drinking his beer and staring at Tsukishima. "Yes, I did. When I was going to the bar." Tsukishima cleared his throat and waited for their responses. _'Here we go again...'_ Tsukishima mentally sighed. "You are still going there? I thought you were over, Yamauchi, " Kuroo said, almost laughing at Tsukishima. "I am! It's- It's just the feeling returning?" For the first time, Tsukishima wasn't so sure about his own answer. "Yeah," Bokuto said sarcastically, "We totally believe you, dude." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his friends, finishing his drink. "I wish I had the guts to talk to him," Tsukishima said, looking to the roof."Then why didn't you just do it?" Kuroo said, setting the empty can on the floor, "It has been about five to seven years since I've talked with Yamaguchi. There is no way I would be able to talk to him as if nothing happened." Tsukishima was irritated. _'What did I do to deserve such dumb friends.'_  


The rest of the night went by like that. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima talked about who they loved, their problems, and their solutions. They finished the cans and ended up passed out on the couch. They are definitely going to feel that in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter might be fun to write :)


	6. Unexpected Re-encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima unexpectedly met with someone he knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I uploaded haha ^^'' I didn't know if this chapter was going to be good enough but I hope you enjoy it!

Tsukishima woke up with a headache. He held his head and rubbed his eyes. _'Ugh...My head hurts--Why am I on the floor?'_ He thought to himself as he looked around the room, the living room. Kuroo and Bokuto were on the couch passed out. Cans of beer all over the floor and the little table located at the center of the sofas. Tsukishima stood up, tripping on his feet as he tried to walk towards both males on the couch, "Wake up," Tsukishima shook them awake with one hand as the other held his head. Bokuto groaned as he slowly sat down, "Shit. My head hurts, and I--" Before Bokuto could finish, he stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom, throwing up on the toilet. Tsukishima was at the bathroom's doorframe, his face scrunched up in disgust as he turned around and went to the kitchen. He returned to the bathroom with a glass of water in his hands, "Here," Tsukishima handed Bokuto the glass of water, "I'll go wake Kuroo, drink the water." Tsukishima said as he went over to the living room again. His muscles ached. "Hey, Kuroo. Wake up," Tsukishima rocked Kuroo, "Ugh, what time it is, Tsukki?" Kuroo asked, his eye half-lidded. "Let me check," Tsukishima was too tired to complain to Kuroo about that nickname. He grabbed his phone placed that was on the little table, checking the time. _'1:13 pm,'_ Tsukishima thought to himself, _'We slept a lot.'_ Tsukishima turned off his phone and placed it back on the table. "It's 1:13 pm, Kuroo." Tsukishima stood up and went to sit on the other sofa, "Shit! I forgot I had to get early," Kuroo suddenly stood up and headed towards the door, grabbing his stuff on the way, "BYEE!!!" Kuroo said before opening then closing the door. Tsukishima sighed and went over to Bokuto.

After Kuroo left, Bokuto went over to the living room. Plopping himself on the couch, "Hey, Tsukishimaaa..." Bokuto groaned. His hand was on his head, "My head hurts...Do you have any pills that can help?" Tsukishima didn't say a thing and went to his room, leaving Bokuto behind. _'Rude,'_ Bokuto thought, _'Does he really plan on leaving me with a headache,'_ he mentally complained. After a few minutes, Tsukishima came back with a change of clothes. "You know...You conveniently left this change of clothes for yourself before. Today might be the day you need it, so here," Tsukishima passed Bokuto his clothes, "If you want, you can take a shower before you leave," Tsukishima said, turning to go to the kitchen, "If you aren't going to shower, you can leave." Tsukishima headed to the kitchen sink, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. _'My head hurts too,'_ Tsukishima thought to himself as he drank the water. He went to his room, hearing the shower running along the way. He settled in his bed, covering his head with a blanket. It was too bright for him to handle. _'Ugh...This is annoying.'_ Tsukishima thought to himself as he sighed. 

After about 10-15 minutes, Bokuto came out of the shower. He changed into his other clothes and got out of the bathroom. _'Maybe I should already leave, but I can't leave this mess to poor Tsukki. I will clean it up for him while he is in his room!'_ Bokuto thought of this as a great idea, so he grabbed a plastic bag and threw the cans of beer inside it. He then swept the floor and mopped it. 

"Done!" Bokuto cheered, doing the little celebration he always does with his fist. "Should I tell Tsukishima? Nah," He said out loud, heading towards the door before opening it. "I am heading out now!!" Bokuto loudly said, making sure Tsukishima heard. Five minutes after Bokuto left, Tsukishima got up and walked towards the kitchen. _'I should make myself something to eat,'_ Tsukishima grabbed some stuff from counters and the fridge. In the end, he decided to make some pasta. _'I am full now,'_ Tsukishima finished eating and headed to the sink. He washed his plate then headed towards the bathroom. 

Tsukishima stripped himself off his clothes, hanging them on the towel bar. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water, feeling the cold water against his skin made him shiver. He changed the temperature to warm. He closed his eyes, enjoying this warm shower. It was a calming time for Tsukishima. He could feel the warm water soothing his muscles and his mind becoming clearer as if he were meditating. The steam from the shower was thick, and it filled the air, fogging up the mirror and the small window that was located near the ceiling.

After he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Cold little droplets fell onto the shower floor as he stepped out of there. As soon as he got out, he felt the cool breeze hit his skin. He put on his slippers, grabbed his clothes, and headed out the bathroom to his room. His room was warmer, making it easier for him to simply take off his towel and change. Which is what he did. _'If I am going to go out, I should change into better clothing,'_ Tsukishima thought to himself, searching for something to wear. When he found it, he changed into that. A white t-shirt, a blazer and a pair of canvas shoes, and a little watch. He dried his hair and put his glasses back on. He looked in the mirror, seeing his reflection he said, "Yep, I will keep this one," He sighed, "I am ready to go now," Tsukishima stepped out of his room and walked towards his door, grabbing his keys and his wallet on the way.

***

"Finally here," Tsukishima murmured as he stood outside the flickering sign. It read,  **_ 'BFG'  _ ** No one knew what that stands for so everyone assumed it meant, ' **_ B _ ** _ ar  _ **_ F _ ** _ or  _ **_ G _ ** _ ays.'  _ It wasn't a good idea to go to a bar, and more if you already got drunk the night before. Though, Tsukishima didn't seem to care since he went inside with no hesitation. His looks brought attention to him but he avoided others. He went over to the bar counter and ordered a drink. The loud music and people cheering made him want to dance. Tsukishima continued drinking, occasionally buying someone a drink and dancing with them. He didn't go further than that. The night passed quickly as it soon turned midnight, he could see some people leaving but the place was still crowded. 

After dancing with someone, Tsukishima went to sit down ordering another drink. _'I should probably go home soon,'_ Tsukishima mentally said, as he ordered what he deemed his last drink. Suddenly a guy approached Tsukishima, standing beside him for a few seconds. Tsukishima paid no attention to him.

"Ahem!" The guy cleared his throat gaining Tsukishima's attention. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The guy asked, giving him a half-smile. "Not at all," Tsukishima said, visibly drunk. The other guy wasn't any better he was just as drunk as Tsukishima. "Thanks," The other male slurred over his words, proving he was drunk, "Do you come here often," The guy giggled as he ordered two drinks, "Yeahh...You can say that I come here often," Tsukishima kept a straight face on, his eyes half-lidded as he turned to see the male sitting beside him. 'It's so blurry,' Tsukishima thought, not being able to make out the other guy's face. "Here," The guy looked at him with a smirk handing him the second drink he had ordered, "Thanks," Tsukishima gulped down the drink. 

Both males danced and got more drunk together, giggling at stupid things. The rest of the night was a blur. Only the music and both of them existed at the moment.

***

 _'Ugh... My head hurts...'_ Tsukishima mentally complained as he sat up. His eyes went wide as he noticed he was naked on the bed with a blanket covering half his body. _'Why am I naked?!'_ Tsukishima looked around the room, clothes all over the floor. Some of it wasn't his. His eyes spotted something. Besides him, a handsome man with freckles laid there. Beautiful freckles on his face, neck, and shoulder to back made Tsukishima unable to look away. Suddenly realization hit him as he let out, "Yamaguchi?!" Yamaguchi groaned as he stood up and rubbed his eyes, not acknowledging the fact he was naked in his bed with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi yawned as he looked to his right, seeing Tsukishima next to him with wide eyes and a blank expression. "What the hell?! What are you doing in my bed?" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he pulled the covers towards him, covering his chest. "Did you take advantage of me?! I swear to God--" Tsukishima didn't let Yamaguchi finish the sentence as he pulled the cover towards himself trying to cover his lower half. "Watch it, Yamaguchi! I literally have nothing underneath this so stop pulling the covers," Tsukishima growled back as he let out a sigh, "No. I didn't take advantage of you. That is horrible, I don't remember what happened but I do know this is your house." Tsukishima said turning away from Yamaguchi, searching for his glasses.

He found them and put them on. He proceeded to look for his clothes, finding some of them under the bed. "Then how are you in my house?!" Yamaguchi turning away from him, avoiding eye contact. "As I said before, I don't remember anything," Tsukishima said as he put on his boxers and his pants. Suddenly, memories from last night flood in. It was Yamaguchi panting and begging, the side of his neck had some hickeys and bite marks. Tsukishima was ontop of Yamaguchi, trailing soft kisses down his chest to his stomach with Yamaguchi squirming underneath him. Tsukishima had stopped trailing kisses and went for Yamaguchi's thighs, leaving more hickeys and bite marks that covered the freckles on his smooth skin. 

Tsukishima snapped out of it, covering his mouth with his hands. "Sorry for what happened last night, I didn't mean to," Tsukishima said after clearing his throat, "You remember some of what happened in here, right?" He watched as Yamaguchi slowly nodded his head. Tsukishima put the rest of his clothes and headed towards the door, leaving a confused and embarrassed Yamaguchi behind. _'What the hell was I thinking?! I messed up so badly,'_ He mentally slapped himself, wanting to bang his head on the door while he left the house. Tsukishima went home, hoping this was all a dream. He came to realize that it was not a dream and he, in fact, had slept with Yamaguchi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's kinda bad since it's my first time writing something like "that" but I hope it was still good :) I apologized if there are any mistakes


	7. Dancing the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of them dancing but mostly Tsukiyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the whole thing so I'm sorry I am not able to include more ships. I will try to do my best to make some better chapters, enjoy!

_'What. The. Fuck!?'_ Yamaguchi sat there in utter shock as he realized his ex had slept with him. Or he slept with his ex. Yamaguchi didn't know anymore, _'What the hell was I thinking?!'_ He stood from his bed, forgetting he had no clothes on _._ Even when no one was home with him, not anymore at least, he felt embarrassed, so covered himself with his hands as he tried to walk to his drawer. His muscles felt sore. He limped over to his drawer, almost falling. 

"How hard did he go on me?!" Yamaguchi whispered to himself as he finally got to his drawer. He let out a sigh of relief as he smiled while getting his clothes out. Yamaguchi wobbled over to his bathroom, which was located outside his room on the left. He took a towel with him and his clothes, closing the door behind him as he placed his clothes and towel on a hanger.

He removed his clothes and placed them on a counter beside the mirror. _'I feel like taking a bath,'_ He thought as he stepped inside the bathtub. He turned on the shower and waited for the warm water to fill the bathtub.

When it was filled, he laid down with a sigh. Closing his eyes as he felt himself relaxing. His stomach was twisted and his mind a mess. He felt embarrassed, and the hangover he had didn't make it any better. Yamaguchi stayed there for a few minutes, letting the sun's light shine through the window. Yamaguchi always loved the fact of a window in his bathroom. He didn't know the reason for this. After he washed thoroughly, he got out. Feeling the cold air against his skin made him shiver, and the hair on his skin stand up. He quickly put on his clothes and dried his hair, small droplets of water falling to his face and onto his neck. 

He got out of the bathroom, the air feeling fresh. As he went back to his room, he got a text from someone, _'Who could it be?_ ' Yamaguchi questioned as he went to check his phone with the towel on his neck.

* * *

** Sugawara **

**Sugawara:** Hey, Yamaguchi! Sorry I didn't tell you, but we are coming over

 **Yamaguchi:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Sugawara:** WELL,

 **Sugawara:** It's been a while since we all got together, SO Akaashi, Kenma, Oikawa, and I decided that we should all get together! 

**Yamaguchi:** That is nice and all but why in my house?

 **Sugawara:** Because yours has more space, it's probably cleaner and um yeah

 **Sugawara:** It's okay for us to come over in about 30 mins to 1 hour, right?

 **Yamaguchi:** Of course, Imma get ready meanwhile. See you later, Sugawara

 **Sugawara:** See you later

* * *

"Guess I'll get ready."

***

There was a knock on Yamaguchi's door, "Coming!" Yamaguchi let out as he hurriedly got up from his couch and went to the door. The pizza came in about 20 minutes earlier than those who knocked on the door, so Yamaguchi knows who it was, "We are here," Sugawara said as multiple old friends came in after him. "Come on in, I guess," Yamaguchi closing the door after everyone came in. They all gathered in the living room with beer, candy, and wine. "Thank you, Yamaguchi, for having us here," Sugawara said, giving Yamaguchi a bright smile. "Yeah, thank you, Yamaguchi!" Said Nishinoya, jumping on the couch. "We are going to have the best night today," Tanaka exclaimed, pulling out of his bag more drinks. 

_'How are we supposed to finish all those drinks?'_ Yamaguchi thought to himself as he saw the number of drinks set on the floor. 

"Want me to put some music?" Yamaguchi asked, grabbing his phone and looking at everyone in the room. He noticed all his friends from Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Karasuno, and Inarizaki High School were there. All except Tsukishima. "Obviously dude," Kuroo said, as he rested his arm on Kenma's head while he played his game. "Alright, but you gotta give me suggestions," Yamaguchi pointed a finger at him and at his phone, suggesting recommendations.

"Put songs we can sing too," Matsukawa let out, looking at Yamaguchi.

"Aren't we able to sing along to any song we want to?" Iwaizumi asked, "Oh yeah, anyway, put 'Sarcasm' or something. I don't really mind." Matsukawa added, waving his hand.

"What about 'tongue-tied'?" Hanamaki suggested.

"Dancing Queen?" Oikawa said, looking at Iwaizumi and the others.

"You know what, I'm going to add them to a playlist. You can change it whenever you want to whatever song you want. We are going to start with a Ladygaga song because, why not?" Yamaguchi said as he set his phone down, and 'Poker Face' starts playing.

Yamaguchi sit's down beside Sugawara, who quietly whispers to him, "Why are you limping, dude?" Yamaguchi's stomach dropped, and his face started to get red. "Oh! You caught me by surprise, um, because I hurt my leg?" Yamaguchi tried not to stammer but failed. His answer seemed more like a question. "Yeah, sure," Oikawa replied back, making it clear he had heard what Sugawara asked. Oikawa smirked and asked, "Sooo... You've been getting it, haven't you?" Yamaguchi tried to figure out what he should say, but before that, he was cut off by Kenma saying, "Let's play a game," 

"What game?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Meh, I am pretty sure you all know it, but it is never have I ever. But for one thing, you've done, you will take a shot. Simple, right?" Kenma looked at everyone, waiting to see if they had anything to say.

"Got it! I can't wait for all of y'all to expose yourself," Atsumu laughed while Sakusa rolled his eyes, letting out a small, 'Alright.'

"Let me get the cups," Yamaguchi stood up and walked to his kitchen. Looking for small cups to use.

"We can't start without Tsukki," Bokuto said, gaining everyone's attention. 

"Do you have his phone number?" Suna asked, pointing at Bokuto's phone. "Yeah, should I text him to come over?" Bokuto asked, "Don't ask me. Ask the owner of the house," Suna said, putting his hands up. Just as he said, that Yamaguchi came back with the cups. "Yamaguchi," Bokuto started, "Is it alright if Tsukishima comes?" Yamaguchi placed down the cups and filled them. "Of course," Yamaguchi sat down on the floor with the rest and asked, "While Bokuto texts Tsukishima to come over, let's start the game. shall we?" Yamaguchi claps his hand once and puts it on his knees, his chain dangling from his neck. 

"I'll go first! Never have I ever dated two people at the same time. It doesn't matter if it was intentional or accidental," Hinata said, watching Hanamaki and Daichi take their first shot. "You did that, Daichi?!" Asahi asked, surprised. "It was unintentional. I was dating Sugawara, but I guess I accidentally accepted Michimiya's confession. Until this day, I don't know what made her think I was dating her, but it went for months." Daichi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

"Never have I ever had sex with someone accidentally," Oikawa said as he examined everyone in the room. Hinata and Kageyama took a shot. Hinata giggled as he recalled the memories of how that happened.

Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi, waiting for him to take a shot. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi took a shot, "Who was it?" Tanaka asked, smirking. "Um, I don't remember?" As soon as Yamaguchi said that, the doorbell rang. He quickly stood up and headed to the door. Opening it to find Tsukishima standing there. "Come in," Yamaguchi stared at the floor as Tsukishima stepped in. Yamaguchi led him to the living room, the air between him and Tsukishima was awkward, and the others noticed it too. 

"Now I know who it was," Kuroo said as he raised his eyebrows at Tsukishima.

"What are you looking at?" Tsukishima, visibly confused, asked, not knowing what was happening.

"You had sex with Yamaguchi. I thought you guys no longer talk..." Sakusa said with his hand on his chin.

"It was accidental," Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said in unison. 

"I am done with this game," Yamaguchi picked up the empty glasses and placed them on the table beside one of the couches.

"Let's dance and sing!" Lev said as he made Yaku stand up with him. 'Hips don't lie' started playing, and Bokuto's eyes lit up, "Akaashi! Dance with me," he said as Akaashi stood up, giving him a smile. Akaashi started swaying his hips side to side with Bokuto following his movements. 

"Damn, Akaashi! Work it!" Hinata hyped Akaashi up as he danced by himself. "Hinata! Want to dance with me? Iwa-chan said he doesn't want to," Oikawa whined.

"Yooo, Tsukki! Dance too, man!" Kuroo said as he danced his way over to the other side of the room where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were standing. "Here," Kuroo placed Tsukishimas hands-on Yamaguchi's waist, "Now, kids, don't be shy and show us your moves!" Kuroo satisfied with his work, he went back to Kenma who was hyping the others up. Mainly Hinata but it still counts. Tsukishima was about to take his hands off his waist before Yamaguchi stopped him and said, "It's okay, he wants us to show them our moves. Let's do it," Yamaguchi smiled, looking over his shoulder at Tsukishima. _'This was unexpected.'_ Tsukishima thought. Yamaguchi started moving his body along with the rhythm of the song, slowly, Tsukishima's body started moving along with Yamaguchi's. Tsukishima mesmerized as if he had fallen all over again, he put more effort into it. Their bodies were in synch, everyone else was just a blur. It was just them and the music. Yamaguchi started adding more movements and surprisingly, Tsukishima followed those movements as if in trance. They slowed down their pace as the song came to an end.

"You dance pretty well, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima smiled, "I can say the same thing about you," Yamaguchi turned around with his body now facing Tsukishima, "You don't dance too bad yourself, " He put his hands-on Tsukishima's shoulders and Tsukishima pulled him closer, as they both started moving again. This time, slow and steady. They smiled at each other, realizing how much they yearned for each other's touch. 'Finally// beautiful stranger ' Started playing, the mood in the room changed from crazy dancing and singing to slow dancing. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at each other, not breaking eye contact as they danced. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck, smelling his perfume. It felt pleasant for both of them. 

"And I say, beautiful stranger, here you are, in my arms," Bokuto sang, swinging his and Akaashi's arms. Everyone else started singing along, even Tsukishima as they continued to dance the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too boring ^^' Thank you for reading! I will try to improve my writing. Sorry also for bad grammar, English isn't my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it is my 2nd fanfiction even when I have not finished the first one yet. I am sadly getting discouraged though. Also you can clearly see I am not good writing fighting scenes ^^''


End file.
